Missing Daddy
by JamJar98
Summary: Jenny is eight months pregnant and both terrified and excited to welcome a new member to their family - up until Jethro is reported missing on a mission. Gibbs is still missing as Jenny goes into labor and the only person who can keep her calm is 5 year old Kelly. Tony finds himself in odd situations while staying with the Gibbs women as they wait for his boss to turn up.
1. Bad feelings

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except the mistakes those are mine._

 _ **A/N:** As promised I have started with a number of tags to Grace of an Angel. I have been struggling with my other stories for quiet a while, so I hope this gets me back on track. I have played with the storyline of the show just a tiny bit. This tag is sort of a fundamental moment in Jenny and Kelly's relationship._

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

 _25th March 1998_

Footsteps thundered overhead and he knew by the confident tap of the first set of little feet, that his little girl was up to no good. He heard his senior agent's frantic footsteps follow a mere second later and the slight whine in his voice as he commanded Kelly and her rambunctious group of friends to listen to him. It wasn't long before there was another set of feet making their way across the floor, Jethro listened as his father laughed at the expense of the young Italian.

Shaking his head he scowled at the stack of birthday presents in front of him. For some reason – and he suspected his wife had something to do with it – he always ended up wrapping the gifts his team so graciously lugged to his house in the middle of the _night_ , while he'd much rather be in bed with his wife. Instead he had to tread around his freezing basement trying to find spots that his daughter couldn't reach or wouldn't think of looking through for presents.

He had caught Kelly once or twice over Christmas, balanced precariously on a rickety chair, going through boxes in the spare bedroom. Jenny had almost had a heart attack when she had followed him into the room where they had found Kelly – covered in dust trying to find the presents they had stashed.

Jethro glared at the scotch tape that clung to his workbench. Last night he had stayed in bed and now he had to wrap all the bloody presents before Kelly realized that he was missing out on all the supposed _fun_. He'd much rather play with her in the mud than have to sit through an entire evening of playing ' _Princess'_. He suspected – and he knew he was right – that Kate and Abby had talked Kelly into wanting to paint not only his face but his nails as well.

The doorbell rang, screaming above the noise of giggling children and a whining agent. He ran through his mental check list, everyone was there from Jenny's mother to that little troublemaker Chris. Kyle had been first to arrive, neither of the two out of their _Star Wars_ pajamas yet. Speaking of _Star Wars…_

Jethro straightened on his tattered chair, looking over the stack of presents. Yoda was fast asleep, covered in wood shavings he'd later track all over the floor. The Boston Terrier had headed straight for the basement even before he did, clearly unimpressed with the sudden swarm of people – and he couldn't say that he blamed him.

He listened once again as the footsteps moved across the wooden floors and he could deduce from the frequent stops that it was Ducky, regaling whoever had opened the door for him with a story. Jethro shook his head and returned to wrestling with a roll of wrapping paper and sticky tape.

It wasn't long before he heard the staircase leading down to the basement creak. He looked up, watching as the pair of bright coloured trainers made their way down the old staircase. He glared at her, before turning his attention back to what he was busy with – it wasn't going to go down well if he voiced his opinion about her coming down those old steps.

"Don't glare, you got me into this in the first place." She scolded him, the laughter in her voice barely concealable.

He looked up, his bright blue eyes meeting her warm emerald gaze. He smirked at her as she sauntered across the cold basement floor, the smile on her face causing him to raise an eyebrow. "You enjoyed every minute of it." He grinned as she stopped between his thighs, her green eyes challenging.

Placing a hand on his chin she kissed him, taking advantage of the few minutes alone before they had to entertain their guests.

Jethro placed a hand on her belly, "How you feeling?"

Jenny shrugged moving his hand to where their little boy was kicking. "Apart from my ankles being swollen, my back on the verge of breaking and that I wouldn't mind sleeping until tomorrow – just fine." She gave him an almost sarcastic smile.

Jethro simply looked at her, blinking his eyes a couple of times before he simply nodded and returned his attention back to where their son was kicking. Mood swings scared the shit out of him and he did everything in his power to avoid them. Anger he could deal with, since it usually led to more pleasurable activities once she had cooled down – but tears – they were the one thing he had a hard time dealing with.

Placing both hands on her abdomen he ran his palms in soothing circles, smiling as he felt another powerful kick. He pressed a soft kiss to her abdomen before looking up at her. He could see that she was tired, but he didn't dare say anything, she had become even more lethal over the last few months of being pregnant – and he doubted she'd hesitate in shooting him if it brought her some relief.

"You almost done?" Jenny looked at the neatly wrapped gifts with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at the wrapped presents, nodding his head, "Yeah, I think DiNozzo wouldn't mind taking them upstairs."

"He's not your slave." Jenny laughed against her husband's cheek as she leaned against him.

"He'll do anything to get away from the little ones." Jethro raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes running over her.

The red locks cascading down her back were curling more than usual – making him want to run his fingers through her hair. Over the last few months he had listened to her as she complained about picking up weight and then about everything in her closet not fitting her properly – resulting in her wearing almost everything in his closet.

It was cliché and most probably corny – but it was true – she really was glowing. "Babe," He drawled as he let her take a step back.

"Don't call me babe, _babe_." Jenny warned, raising a finger at him warningly.

He grinned at her, "You're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes at him, one hand resting on the large bump while the other pressed firmly against her lower back – muttering something about horny men as she made her way towards the stairs.

Jethro bit back the smirk, abandoning his spot he walked behind her. Yoda snorted as he struggled to his feet, trudging behind them as they made their way up the stairs.

Kelly darted around the breakfast table, all five of her little friends in tow as she led them through the kitchen towards the laundry room – her curly hair loose and wild. She tracked muddy little footprints all over the wooden floors, but she couldn't care less about the repercussions. She ignored the angry call of her name as she marched on.

The little girl stopped right in her tracks as she ran into her father, looking up at him with large blue eyes that only spelled trouble. She looked over at Jenny, giving her a toothy grin.

"What are you lot up to?" Jenny asked as she ran her fingers through Kelly's hair.

"Nothing." All six of them piped up simultaneously.

"Uh-huh," She looked at them with a raised brow, "why don't you guys go outside and give Tony a break." she smiled at them as they nodded at her obediently and headed towards the backdoor. Looking up she met the young Italians relieved gaze, "Your getting mud all over my floors, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony looked down at his mud covered trainers, giving the redhead a nervous laugh he ran a hand through his hair, "I'll clean it up." He disappeared before she could chew his head off.

Jenny let out a heavy sigh as she walked into the kitchen, looking out over the backyard at everyone gathered together. Angelo and Marco were goofing around as usual and with so many children around it felt as if they were pulling out all the stops to entertain them. It was irritating – or maybe it was just her that felt irritated.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Jethro asked right next to her, his hand once again on her belly, feeling their son kick once again. He was somewhat relieved that she allowed him to touch her, since she usually threatened him with castration when – according to her – he became too _touchy_.

She placed her hands over his, moving them around in circles as she leaned against him. He buried his nose in her curly hair, kissing her neck teasingly.

"What if I up and leave? What if despite everything I turn out like my mother – abandoning my children and never fighting for them." She let go of his hands, opting to fold her arms over her chest as she watched all six children horse around.

Jethro shook his head, it wasn't the first time they were having this particular conversation. They had it every other week ever since they had hit the six month mark both in their marriage and with the pregnancy. It was the first real fight they'd had as a married couple, neither of them hesitating in digging into the others past. That night they had dealt with everything that had been left unsaid between them.

"Jenny," He spoke quietly, his voice almost pleading. "how many times do I have to tell you-"

"That I'm overreacting." She chipped in, pulling his arms tighter around her as much as she could.

He laughed in her ear, "No, that I'd drag your ass back no matter what."

Jenny closed her eyes smiling as she dropped her head against his shoulder. "You just know what to say." She laughed as he nodded confidently.

Kissing her cheek, he swayed with her from side to side, "Comes with age."

The backdoor banged open, breaking their quiet moment. A pair of small feet thumped on the wooden floors as they marched around the breakfast table. A pair of icy blues looked up at them, Kelly placed her hands on her hips, her hair more unruly than before. "These kids are driving me crazy."

They both laughed as Kelly looked at them seriously, her expression leaving no room for an argument. Jethro knelt in front of his little girl, meeting her dark glare. Jenny rested a hand on his shoulder as she tried to lean forward as well.

"What are they doing to upset my little baby girl?" Jethro asked as Kelly walked into his embrace.

"Jake and Chris keep fighting." The little girl looked between them, her expression close to being fed-up. "Jenny, can you tell them to take a nap?"

The redhead laughed and shook her head, "No, honey, but I'm sure daddy will get them to stop." she squeezed her husband's shoulder as he grumbled under his breath. She was in no mood to struggle with two moody little boys. Kelly nodded determinedly before storming out the backdoor, leaving more muddy footprints behind.

Jethro pulled himself to his full height, wincing slightly at the pain shooting through his knee. He could see the remark dance on his wife's face. He held up a finger, warning her to keep it to herself, it was bad enough that he was turning more grey with each passing day – he didn't need her reminding him about it as well.

She wrinkled her nose at him cutely as he leaned in to kiss her instead.

He sighed when the door burst open once again, turning around he saw Joann waltz through the door followed closely by Noemi and Angela, all three of them in deep conversation about something. He could see the dread on Jenny's face as all three women started bombarding her with questions.

Meeting her eyes over their heads he gave her a crooked grin, _"Payback."_ he mouthed as he inched closer to the backdoor. He wasn't looking forward to watching over five extra children anymore than she was answering the bizarre questions the older women came up with.

There was chatter and laughter floating all around him, his father along with Julio and Ducky had planted themselves right next to him, regaling each other with their own war stories while he worked the grill. He adjusted his baseball cap, keeping a close eye on the six rambunctious kids darting around the backyard, all of them engaged in a heated game of football against two of his agents and all three of the Bernardi brothers.

Abby was cheering them on and doubling as both a ref and commentator, while the nice young woman James had brought with him tried to explain the whole concept of the game to Ziva. A few feet from them Jenny was still being bombarded with questions from the older women and Kate.

He tried listening in on what they were asking Jenny, hoping he'd miraculously learn something, because eight months into this and he still didn't know what to expect. He could see the flush that coloured her cheeks, alerting him that she was at the end of her tether.

"So, honey, tell me have you and Jethro decided on any names yet?" Angela looked at her daughter expectantly, a soft smile on her face.

"We haven't decided yet." The irritation in her voice was palpable.

"But you only have a month left." Joann smiled at the redhead.

Jethro cringed from where he stood, knowing that it was the one thing that got her riled up quicker than calling her _'babe'_. He watched as the colour faded from his wife's cheeks, she drummed her fingers on her belly as she tried to reign in her temper. He wanted to stop her from saying something that she'd regret later, but he just wanted to see the shock on their faces when she told them to back off.

"Jenny, look!" Kelly stormed up the steps, a small hand pressed against her forehead.

Kelly skipped across the porch, her denim shorts full of grass stains and her cartoon character t-shirt looking worse for wear and her feet caked with mud. She ignored her grandmother's soft snap to slow down before she crashed into Jenny. The little girl hopped until she was right next to the redhead, grinning at her.

"Look, look, look, look." Kelly took her hand away, revealing the scrape on her forehead.

"Baby, what did you do?" Jenny sat forward with a struggle, clasping the little girl's face between her hands she inspected the scrape closely.

"I tripped," Kelly mumbled as she looked up at Jenny, "It doesn't hurt."

Brushing a hand through Kelly's hair she dislodged all the pieces of leaves and sticks that had found their way in her dark curls. Shaking her head she pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead, "Maybe we should start getting cleaned up, I'm sure daddy's almost done."

Jethro let out a loud whistle, drawing everyone's attention, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb he raised an eyebrow at the bunch of kindergarteners. They all got the silent message and followed behind each other up the steps into the house to get cleaned up.

Jackson gave a hearty chuckle as the string of children disappeared into the house, meeting his son's gaze he shook his head, "Impressive, Leroy."

Jethro shrugged his shoulders, looking at his team as they all sat together along with the Bernardi brothers. "I've had a lot of practice."

* * *

The house had finally settled into some form of normality, allowing her to take a breath and relax for a moment. Why she had thought it was a good idea to have a birthday party with six kids mulling around was beyond her. Almost everyone had left, and she could have sworn even Kelly had been relieved when people started to leave.

Jenny let out a slow breath, watching Kelly and Kyle share a large bowl of ice cream. Jackson was seated at the breakfast table with them, reading the morning paper Jethro had brought back on one of his errands. She smiled as Kyle blushed when he dropped a piece of melting chocolate ice cream on his shirt, looking at her with large brown eyes.

"It's okay, honey, we'll wash it before your mommy comes to pick you up tomorrow." He nodded and turned back to eating.

He was the only one sleeping over since his mother had to be in New York for a conference. Jenny turned back to looking through the small list of names she had compiled. Letting out a tired sigh she dropped her pencil on the table, too agitated to really think about anything.

"You know," Jackson said as he folded his newspaper up, looking at the redhead seated right next to him. "when we were expectin' Leroy, we didn't have a name for him either. We didn't even know whether it was going to be a boy or a girl."

Jackson reached across the table, placing his hand over hers. "Ultrasounds were too expensive back then, and Ann thought Leroy was going to be a girl." Jackson shook his head, laughing, "We were going to call him Amelia."

"Well, these last few months he's been acting like a real mother hen." Jenny shook her head, twisting her wedding ring around her finger, it was going to be a nightmare trying to get it off.

Jackson patted her hand comfortingly. "He won't say anything, I know he isn't fond of voicing his feelings – but..." The old man looked over at his granddaughter as she chatted happily with her friend. "He's terrified of losing the two of you – almost three."

Jenny gave him an almost tight smile, she felt the same almost everyday of her life. Running her hand over her bump she leaned back in her chair.

"I do hope that you'll forgive me, but, do you really think it's going to be a boy?" Jackson's icy blue eyes studied her closely.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. "The doctor said, he _thinks_ it's a boy, since he couldn't really see anything on any of the scans. Jethro on the other hand thinks it is going to be a girl."

"What do _you_ think, Jenny?" Jackson pressed, raising a white eyebrow at her.

She sighed again, running her hand over the spot where the baby was kicking, looking up she gave the old man a soft smile. "That I'll love them no matter what."

"Hey, Kelly Bear!" Jethro called as he sauntered into the kitchen, "Guess who I found at the front door." Kelly spun around in her chair, looking at her father quizzically.

The loud squeal startled Kyle enough to make him drop his spoon, he looked at her slightly bewildered. Kelly jumped off her chair, scampering towards her late party guest.

"Hey ya, little lady." Mike Franks grumbled as he knelt down, just in time to catch Kelly as she crashed into him. The old man grunted loudly as he hugged the little girl, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. He groaned as he stood to his feet with Kelly still clinging to him. Placing the little girl on her chair again, he dropped his duffel bag near his feet, extending a hand towards Jackson.

Jenny looked up at Jethro, her eyes narrowed dangerously as he helped her out of her chair – she could tell that despite his smile that he wasn't expecting Mike to show up this late on their doorstep, the last time they had heard or seen him had been at their wedding.

The old man turned towards her, his hands on his hips as he looked between her and Jethro. "Damn, Probie!" He laughed, his voice hoarse, "You two work fast."

Jenny rolled her eyes at Mike as he and Jackson shared a laugh. The old Marine held his arms out towards her, offering her a hug. Still glaring at him she hugged him none the less, taking in the strong smell of cigarettes and beer.

Mike shrugged his jacket off, hanging it over the back of nearest chair. Rolling up his sleeves he ruffled Kelly's hair affectionately as he took a seat next to her. He stiffened the moment he saw the little boy seated next to her, raising a grey eyebrow he looked over at Jethro.

"Who the hell is he?" The older man pointed a thumb towards Kyle, who was looking at him with large brown eyes.

Jethro placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, putting the little boy somewhat at ease. "A friend of Kelly's."

"How long are you staying, Mike?" Jenny asked as she waddled towards the percolator.

"Few days, got some business here." He answered quickly, avoiding her gaze as he pulled the packet of cigarettes out of his breast pocket.

A small hand clamped over his, the cigarette hanging limply between his fingers as he glared up at her. He watched with growing frustration as she plucked his cigarette out between his fingers and crumbling it in one hand while the other reached for the rest of the packet. Mike looked over at Jethro indignantly as he simply watched with an annoying smug smile on his face, the kids were giggling as well.

Jethro pointed towards the backdoor, shaking his head as the old man yanked his abused packet of cigarettes out of the redhead's hand and marched towards the backdoor, muttering to Jackson to join him. His father shook his head, both annoyed and amused.

Jenny tapped her trainer against the wooden floor, glaring at Mike through the small window as he puffed happily on his cigarette. She smiled at Kelly and Kyle as they placed their bowl in the basin and headed straight for the living room. The smile dropped from her face as soon as they were out of sight, meeting Jethro's blue eyes she tilted her chin up.

"Why is he here, Jethro?" The tone of voice she used was nothing short of being snippy.

Jethro sat back in his chair, a scowl on his face, "Hostile much?"

"I'm not hostile." Her cheeks were flushed, "The last time Mike showed up unannounced, it was a week before our wedding and he almost got the two of you killed."

Jethro scoffed shaking his head at her. "This coming from the woman who ran an undercover Op while being five months pregnant."

"I had back up!" Jenny snapped at him.

Jethro stood up from his chair, making his way to where Jenny was leaning against the counter. Placing his hands on her shoulders he kneaded the muscles gently, feeling her relax fractionally he moved his hands up to cup her cheeks.

"All this frustration," He kissed her cheek, "it's not good for our baby."

"It's not frustration." She muttered as she dropped her head against his shoulder. It felt as if her back had snapped in half, her feet hurt and she was so tired she could sleep standing up, perhaps then she'd get some actual sleep – maybe Jethro was right. Looking up at him she sighed tiredly, "I have a bad feeling, that's all."

"I told you to lay off the barbeque sauce." Jethro chuckled as he ran his hands up and down her arms. It had been the first thing that had raised his suspicions that she might be pregnant – she'd had a strange cravings and most of them had involved barbeque sauce.

Jenny slapped his arm lightly, "Not that kind of bad."

His hands moved up her arms again, taking her face gently between his palms he leaned forward and pressed a slow kiss to her lips. He pulled away and kissed her forehead lovingly as he tried wrapping his arms around her, "Babe," he felt her smile against his chest as she leaned against him, "everything's going to be fine."

* * *

The chair squeaked each time he spun it from side to side, the glass decanters taunting him as they glistened under the small round lights shining over them. Licking his lips he felt around in his jacket pocket, finding the cool metal he pulled the Zippo lighter out, flicking the lid open – watching the flame flicker. Snapping the lid shut he stuffed it back in his pocket just as the heavy metal door slammed open.

Meeting the other man's gaze he gave him a crooked smile, holding his arms out, "You miss me?"

Leon Vance rolled the toothpick between his teeth with practiced ease as he glared at the retired agent. Closing the door behind him he moved in behind his desk, taking a seat in the comfortable leather chair. The smile had dropped from the other man's face as he looked back up at him. Unbuttoning the top button on his jacket he took the toothpick out from between his teeth.

"I'm surprised you came." Leon spoke tensely as he moved the various Manila folders around on his desk.

"Ah hell, Leon, I don't need this from you, that Jenny lady has been breathin' down my neck ever since I came in to NCIS this morning." Mike grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you had tied up loose ends in '95, then maybe you wouldn't have to be here today." Leon snapped, his hand flexing around his pen as he gripped it. He had come straight from a heated argument with SecNav to tell Mike Franks that he'd screwed up big time.

"If it hadn't been for that drug bust back then we'd still be tryin' to find the damn source." Mike barked at him, "How was I supposed to know it was all connected to a Columbian drug lord?!"

Leon massaged his temples, trying to stop his headache from turning into a migraine. "Well, he's back, and he's pulling out all the stops to get his products in the States and pretty much every country in the world."

"You wanna blame that on me as well while you're at it." The remark earned him a scowl. Mike shrugged his shoulders, "What do you want me to say, Leon? That I'm sorry, cause that ain't gonna happen."

Leon pressed his knuckles into his forehead, shaking his head he sat back in his chair, "As from this morning you have been temporarily reinstated, for the sole purpose that you be read into the mission that's being carried out in two days."

Mike tugged at his jacket as he walked behind the Director, his eyes running over the squad room. He could see team Gibbs gathered together, doing a poor job at hiding the fact that they had been watching the catwalk the entire time – he sure as hell hoped they were better at being investigators than they were at acting casual.

The retinal scanner beeped as it recognized Leon's eye scan, the door let out a hiss of compressed air as it opened. Holding the door open Leon let Mike step into the secure room, glaring at the young agents watching their every move just before he let the door slam shut.

The sound of their footsteps were muffled as they marched across the carpeted floor. The Secretary of the Navy was larger than life on the massive screen, his old grey eyes studying the three men before him. He seemed to consider his thoughts for a moment, as if he had felt the need to hesitate.

"Right," His voice boomed in the secure room, "I assume that this situation will be dealt with professionally, I won't allow other agencies to clean up after us. Unfortunately I am not able to be there for the briefing, Leon," the old man looked at the Director with narrowed eyes, "I trust you'll be able to handle this."

"Yes, Mister Secretary." Leon nodded, his hands clasped behind his back tightly.

"Oh, Agent Gibbs," SecNav looked up from the folder in his hands, the barest hint of a smile on his lined face "congratulations."

The screen returned to its usual colour bar display.

Jethro ran a hand through his cropped hair, looking at Leon as he fished for a toothpick in his jacket pocket. Taking a slow drink from his coffee cup he met the man's dark brown gaze, knowing that whatever was going on had something to do with Mike showing up out of the blue. He could hear his wife's voice in the back of his mind.

Mike looked more tense than he had before he had stepped inside Leon's office, his brow creased in a deep frown. "Leon, you mind clarifying what the hell is goin' on since you lot don't know how to brief people anymore."

Leon glared at the older man, unperturbed by his attitude. He knew that there was one person missing, who had been read in on almost every secure briefing and mission the agency had run since her return from Paris – much like her husband. Morally, he didn't want to do this he could only imagine what his own family would go through – but professionally he had to obey orders that had been given to him.

"Those who need to know are aware that the assassination of Cesar Castillo has been issued." Leon let out a heavy breath, his expression hardening as he turned towards Jethro.

"Gibbs," Leon watched as the former Marine Sniper straightened, "you have officially been assigned to a JSOC unit to escort you to Columbia by the Secretary of Defense. You'll also be officially read in on the mission at Fort Bragg along with former Agent Franks."

Jethro grit his teeth meeting Mike's guarded eyes – there was no turning back now – after all he owed the man his life. He just didn't know how he was going to explain this to his wife.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _If you you've read the original story you know what gender the baby is – I just thought it would be fun to toy with the subject a little._

 _Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Why you

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except the mistakes, those are mine._

 _ **A/N:** It has been a while since I've actually posted or updated anything and I really do apologize. There was a serious lull in my eagerness to write, hopefully this installment will be changing that. This feels rushed and somewhat like a filler chapter since it's not been edited at all, but hey, it's something right ;) _

_Enjoy*_

* * *

There was an assortment of pencils and crayons scattered all over the breakfast table, a tall glass of juice stood near the edge perilously close to tipping over, colouring books displayed a number of half finished pictures. Yoda was chewing on a purple pencil near the backdoor, basking in the fading sunlight that streamed through the windows. The radio in the living room playing a familiar country song.

Jenny let out a slow breath as she moved around the kitchen, making sure her roast wasn't burning and that Kelly was still preoccupied with icing the cake – it was dangerous asking the five year old to decorate, but it was the only way she could keep her from wondering off and getting hurt. Kissing the little girl's temple softly she eased her dark curls out of her face, her fingers getting tangled in the various knots.

She was briefly reminded of their wedding day and having to struggle with getting the small white flowers out of the little girl's hair that Joann and Angela had so lovingly placed in Kelly's curly hair. Ziva had saved the day with an old family secret, avoiding both tears and a squirming toddler. Jenny shook her head, placing another kiss in Kelly's curly hair.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Jenny asked as she held the chair firmly while Kelly clambered down from the counter top to the floor, heading for the breakfast table.

Taking a seat, she watched as Kelly placed her hands on her hips, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Today I fell off the swing and I didn't even cry, wanna know why?" The little girl didn't wait for a reply, "Cause I'm a big kid now."

Jenny shook her head, a soft smile on her face, she steadied Kelly as she hoisted herself on a chair and then onto the breakfast table, pushing the colouring pencils out of the way haphazardly. "Yes, honey, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful."

"Daddy says that being careful is for sissy's." Kelly looked at her innocently.

Jenny shook her head, knowing that her husband had probably answered whatever question their daughter had asked without thinking it through first. She watched as Kelly's brow creased, her hair already hanging in her eyes again. Her head tilted to the side thoughtfully.

"When is the baby coming?" Kelly asked as she placed a hand on the redhead's extended belly, giggling when she felt a kick against the palm of her hand.

"Another month or so." Jenny sighed as she placed her own hand on her belly.

"That's still far away." Kelly pursed her lips slightly, looking almost sympathetic.

Jenny laughed and nodded her head, in reality she knew it was only a matter of days, but each passing minute felt too long. Moving Kelly's hand to where most of the kicks were she looked at her with a smile, "He'll be here before you know it."

"Isn't the baby going to be scared all alone in his room?" The little girl's blue eyes looked almost panicked as she met the redhead's gaze.

"No, honey, he won't be scared. He's got a mommy and a daddy, and most importantly, a big sister who will keep him safe." Jenny soothed quietly, running a hand over Kelly's back. She saw Kelly narrow her expressive blue eyes thoughtfully, apparently thinking everything over.

Taking a deep breath Kelly exhaled softly, giving Jenny a warm smile as she moved her hand to where the baby was kicking.

The distant sound of a car door being slammed shut sounded from the driveway. Yoda bolted upright, his pointy ears twitching as he listened. Kelly gasped in excitement, her large eyes growing wider as she scrambled to get to the door before Yoda could.

Jenny propped her elbow on the edge of the table, her lips pursed slightly as she dropped her chin in her hand. Her eyes flicked to the empty spot across from her where Jackson had been seated for the last week during his visit for Kelly's birthday. She had missed her father more than usual over the last few months, she had chalked it up to hormones, not willing to admit that for the first time in her life she felt unsure about what might be coming.

Tiny feet scampered across the wooden floors at an alarming speed, he could hear her giggles all the way outside as she tried to beat the yapping dog to the front door. He could feel his heart lurch in his chest. He saw her wild curls and electric blue eyes as she peaked through the oval window of the front door. He saw the corners of her eyes crease slightly as she smiled at him.

The front door flew open and he tried to brace for impact. Jethro caught Kelly mid jump as she launched herself from the top step right into his waiting arms. He lifted her high in the air, allowing her laughter to wrap around him as he twirled her around in the air. He was thankful that she hadn't picked up on the fact that his smile was forced. He held her against his chest once she had calmed down, not sure if he could let go of her.

The indiscernible sound of feet shuffling across the floor drew his attention from his daughter. He looked down at Yoda as he jumped on his hind legs, desperate for attention – effectively allowing him to avoid his wife's penetrative gaze. Scratching the Boston Terrier behind his ears, he placed Kelly back on her feet and watched her head back into the house.

Jethro ran a hand through his hair, Jenny hadn't been too happy with him when he had slipped in bed at three in the morning, having lost track of time when he had led Mike and Jack into the basement. Telling her that he had to clean up the mess Mike had unknowingly created was weighing heavily on his conscious.

"Hey," She whispered in his ear as he met her halfway up the steps, her large belly pressing into his side. He wrapped an arm around her the best he could, breathing in the comforting scent of her hair. He let out a quiet breath at the warm welcome, he'd half expected her to ignore him, especially when she knew he was hiding something from her.

He kissed her cheek in reply, pressing his nose against her cheek.

"What's bothering you?" Jenny slid her fingers through his cropped hair, tugging softly to make him look her in the eye.

He grunted at her and rolled his eyes when she raised an eyebrow at him. He should have known better than to try and hide his dark mood from her – placing his hands on her hips he studied the elegant emerald necklace that still hung around her neck. "DiNozzo's been a pain, I swear he's one miss step away from death."

Jethro allowed himself a slight quirk of his lips as he listened to his wife's alto laugh. The quick fib seemed to pacify her for the moment, since Tony really had been out of sorts ever since he'd been forced to work in rather close quarters with Ziva again. He supposed he'd lay off the head slaps for a few days, or whenever he returned from Columbia.

* * *

They were talking quietly, the softness of their voices occasionally interrupted by the splash of water or the disapproving bark from Yoda. He waited patiently, the latest bedtime story on his hands. It had been the first time in a while that he had almost no appetite. Inadvertently it had set off Jenny's sixth sense, earning himself a rather cold glare for the remainder of the night. After Kelly had rushed off to catch the latest episode of whatever cartoon she was watching – they had snapped, growled and snarled at each other, picking a fight about anything that seemed to be irritating.

Yoda's paws pattered on the wooden floor as he darted out of the bathroom towards Kelly's bedroom. He trotted in, his bat-like ears twitching as he sniffled around the room before jumping on the bed and making himself comfortable amongst all the pillows.

Kelly rushed into the room, a broad smile on her face as she spotted her father already waiting for her. Jethro smiled at her as she flopped down next to him, her hair wild as she cuddled up to him. He met Jenny's gaze as she leaned against the door frame, he could have sworn she was looking right through him.

"Daddy," Kelly whined next to him, "read the story."

Jethro smiled down at her, ruffling her curly hair as he rested his arm around her and cleared his throat. He squinted in the dim light, he was acutely aware of his wife heading down the hall towards their bedroom. Tightening his arm around his daughter, he settled for the moment, dreading the thought of facing his wife.

A slow breath escaped her as she laid down for a moment, it wasn't very comfortable, and in all honesty it had been a while since she had truly been comfortable. A forceful kick to her ribs had her struggling to get up – she silently cursed Jethro for getting her into this position in the first place.

The familiar click of Kelly's bedroom light echoed down the quiet hall. Jethro muttered something as Yoda gave a quiet yap at being bothered. She waited for him to find his way into their bedroom, listening to his heavy footsteps as he trudged around as quietly as possible. Pushing herself to her feet, she placed a hand on her stomach as she waddled towards the open door.

"What are you looking for?" She saw in the way he tensed that he hadn't expected being caught with whatever he was busy doing. He pulled something down from the top shelf and tried to hide whatever it was behind his back.

Jenny raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, crossing her arms pointedly. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, it wasn't like her husband to be this way, sneaky and evasive. She knew him well enough by now to know that any change in his behavior meant something was wrong.

"Are you planning on sneaking out in the middle of the night?" The tone she used was accusatory. She regretted it the moment her voice rang in her own ears. She was hormonal, physically tired and Jethro's sudden need to act strange had worn down whatever composure she had left.

Jethro's head snapped towards her sharply, his eyes dark with rage at the mere suggestion. They were both tired, he placated his own guilt in his head, not actually wanting to admit that he was planning on doing exactly that.

He absolutely hated goodbyes. In his experience nothing good ever happened when he'd had to say goodbye. For a moment his eyes drifted to where his five year old daughter was fast asleep, unaware of what was going on right outside her bedroom door. Azure eyes drifted back to where his wife was standing, heavily pregnant and about ready to kick him down a flight of stairs.

Jethro rubbed the back of his neck, a tell tale sign that he was on edge about something. Rolling his eyes at himself, he dropped the hand behind his back to his side revealing his tattered marine duffel bag. He could see Jenny's eyes cloud over, whether it was anger or tears he wasn't exactly sure.

"I have to leave for a few days." He groused as he brushed past her, suddenly angry with his inability to express himself.

Jenny placed a hand on her back, marching after him. He was already tossing various articles of clothing into the duffel bag as she closed the door behind her. "And so you decided to only tell me this now?" Her voice rose in pitch as he disappeared into the closet. "Let me guess, it has something to do with Franks."

When he wasn't forth coming with an answer she sauntered towards him, determined to inflict some sort of bodily harm on him. "What is it this time?"

"Classified." He growled at her as he moved around her, looking for his other boot.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Yeah?" she asked sarcastically. It was a little known fact that her security clearance out ranked his on occasion, it had never really been a problem since he was usually read in on the Ops that concerned him.

Jethro shot her a dark glare over his shoulder as he moved out from having crawled under the bed to reach his missing boot. He didn't take her bait, instead he thew his boots into his duffel with a little too much force. Zipping his bag and throwing it near the door he placed his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed and his lips slightly pursed as he looked at his watch with a titled head – still avoiding his wife's heated glare.

"I'm leaving for Fort Bragg in half an hour." He knew he should probably have told her this earlier when he had met her on the steps.

"The Army?" Jenny muttered to herself. She ran a hand through her long curly hair when it dawned on her. "JSOC." She stated quietly, she was quiet for a moment.

Jenny swallowed heavily as everything started clicking together. She pressed her knuckles against her forehead, reprimanding herself for not making the connection earlier. She'd been read in on the mission a week before her maternity leave had started. Somehow she had forgotten Mike Franks had played a crucial part in stopping Cesar Castillo's drug trade in '95.

"Jethro..." Her voice was suddenly hoarse as she looked up at him, the slight quirk in his lips telling her that he was both impressed and put off that she knew about it. "No."

Jethro scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Jen, I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do!" Jenny snapped at him.

"No! I don't!" Jethro growled at her, his fists clenching with frustration. "I owe Mike one, I never go back on my promises."

"I get it, he saved your life," Her cheeks were flushed with anger, "but that was his job, Jethro! The same way it's your job to make sure you have your team's back."

"Yeah, and it's my job to see this through. If anything you of all people should understand." Jethro slammed his hand down against the dresser startling Jenny.

He let out a tired sigh. This wasn't exactly how he had hoped this would go, he wasn't actually accustomed to someone actually worrying about him. He'd always been the one who had worried about Kelly and what would happen if he never came home to her. The last time he had someone worry about him he had come home to an empty house and a newborn baby.

Jethro licked his lips, Jenny knew the dangers of their jobs, she also knew that like any hard-ass Marine he would follow orders almost blindly. He stepped towards her and she stepped back, holding up a small hand.

"Why does it have to be you? There are other agents, if anything this is the CIA's problem not ours." Her voice was thick with emotion, the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "Jethro-" She broke off, pressing her fingertips against her lips – forcing down the tears as well as all the emotions that were threatening to manifest.

"You have a little girl and another baby on the way." Jenny's voice was strained as she met her husband's conflicted blue eyes.

"So do a lot of other agents, Jenny." Jethro stepped closer to her again, but she warded him off once again.

They were silent for a while, the air between thick with tension. Jenny wiped the corner of her eyes discreetly, watching Jethro check his watch. Squaring her shoulders she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "You should say goodbye to Kelly." She doubted the five year old would remember in the morning, but she couldn't let him leave without having him say goodbye to their daughter.

Jethro moved down the hall quietly once again, flinging his duffel towards the stairs, he moved to where his daughter was still sleeping soundly. Flicking on the bedroom light he smiled as she scrunched her nose in distaste and pulled the comforter over her head. Yoda groaned from somewhere under the covers.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder, shaking her gently. She moaned and turned away from him, muttering something about not wanting to go to school. "Kelly Bear." He whispered softly, knowing that a head of messy curls would eventually appear from underneath the covers.

"I don't wanna go to school." Kelly moaned petulantly as she finally emerged, her bright baby blues blurry and squinted as they adjusted to the bright light. She looked out her bedroom window, her tiny forehead wrinkling in confusion as she collapsed against her pillows. "Daddy, it's still dark."

"I know, baby, but daddy has to leave and I wanted to say goodbye." Jethro kept his voice low, listening to his wife's quiet sob as she leaned against the wall right outside their daughter's bedroom door.

"Why are you leaving?" Kelly crawled onto his lap, burying her nose in his neck, already sniffing against the tears that were coming.

"I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." Jethro soothed her quietly as she whimpered against his shoulder.

"You promise with all your heart?" Kelly hugged him tightly.

Jethro closed his eyes holding her securely against him, placing a tender kiss to the top of her head he nodded. "With all my heart, baby girl."

* * *

Headlights flashed briefly as a car turned up the driveway as Jethro came down the stairs, a sleepy Kelly in his arms. He still couldn't fathom why he had to leave in the middle of the night, barely having the chance to spend some time with his family.

A car door closed with a loud slam, causing Yoda to bark uncontrollably at whoever dared to show up at the late hour. Boots smacked lethargically on the steps all the way up onto the porch. Adjusting Kelly on his hip, Jethro moved to open the door, not at all surprised with who he found on the other side of the oval window.

Tony DiNozzo looked at his boss equally bleary eyed, his hair sticking up comically in a strange cowlick. The Italian gave his boss a tired smile. "Hey ya, Boss."

Tony's olive green eyes drifted over Gibbs' shoulder to where the redhead was glaring at the both of them from the living room. He looked at his boss with wide eyes, his usual charming smile somewhat downplayed by the seriousness of the situation.

Jethro looked over his shoulder, meeting his wife's smoldering emerald eyes. Turning back to his senior field agent, he passed Kelly over smoothly, patting the young Italian on the shoulder in silent acknowledgment.

A dark SUV pulled up on the sidewalk, the tinted windows and federal plates giving away who it was. Jethro ruffled Kelly's curls as Tony walked with her to the living room, a sad smile on his face as he watched her snuggle closer to who had ultimately become her best friend.

Jenny followed Jethro out onto the front porch, even though she had contemplated having him leave without saying goodbye. He was only doing his job, but that didn't ease the uneasiness she felt. Shifting around uncomfortably on her feet, she watched the SUV and could just make out the two figures sitting in the back as one of them cracked a window.

"I suppose I'll be having a house guest until you're back." Jenny said bitterly, forcing the tears away.

Jethro slung his duffel over his shoulder his body as stiff as a board. Tony had taken it upon himself to move into the Gibbs residence for the time being, and Jethro was a little more at ease knowing there was someone looking after his girls. He looked at his wife, emotion grabbing a hold of his throat, showering him with cold realization that he'd been in this very situation before.

"I'll call whenever I can." Jethro stepped closer to her, relieved when she didn't step away. He placed a hand on her stomach, running his large palm in soothing circles. He smiled at his redhead when he felt a tiny flutter of movement.

"You better come back." It was the only thing she could think of saying as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Jethro kissed her sweetly, trying to ignore the impatience of the two men inside the SUV. He pulled away, adjusted his duffel on his shoulder. He stroked the soft skin of her cheek, a silent promise that he'd try his best. He dropped his hand from her cheek to where her hand was balled in a fist, he squeezed her fingers and felt her place something in his palm.

Jethro looked down at the engagement ring, meeting her eyes he smiled at her, reminded of what they had been through. Kissing her one last time he grudgingly made his way down the steps towards the dark SUV.

Looking over his shoulder he watched Tony step out onto the porch, standing next to Jenny, a comforting hand resting on her shoulder. He deposited the delicate chain the ring was on in his pocket, along with the two laminated pictures he had with him at all times.

The tightness in his gut nearly paralyzed him as he looked at them one last time – fear churning his gut as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed it. They seem a little emotional, I know I thought so too, but after reading Grace of an Angel again, I realized that they were a bit better at expressing themselves. Hopefully I haven't ruined it too much._


	3. Papa DiNozzo

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except the mistakes those are mine._

 _ **A/N:** I was a little conflicted over this chapter, but alas this is what I give you my lovely readers. In short – with some fore warning – this is more a set up for the last chapter, if it's a bit bland my apologies._

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

 _Four weeks later_

The dark SUV pulled to a stop in the parking lot, the wipers working furiously to wipe away the never ending drops of rain. Switching off the large engine, he stared at the pattering drops of rain absentmindedly. He tugged at the collar of his jacket, wondering how he had ended up right here.

The last four weeks had been a burden for them all. After his boss had failed to check in at the predetermined time two days after Cesar Castillo was assassinated, all hell had been raised. Jenny was breathing down his neck, asking questions he had no answers to. Letting out a deep and frustrated sigh, Tony opened the door, braving the freezing droplets of rain. Slamming the door shut, he raced across the parking lot, eager to avoid being drenched.

Rushing through the glass doors, he narrowly avoided pummeling a young mother and her son. He gave them an apologetic smile as he held the door open for the two of them, relieved when she returned his charming smile with a flirtatious one of her own. Raising his eyebrows at himself he stomped his feet and set of down the long corridor, listening to the boisterous children in each classroom.

Locating the right coloured door, he watched the group of children through the small window, trying to locate little Kelly. Running a hand through his hair, he knocked on the door before pushing it open.

His heart slammed right in his throat. Temporary fear rendering him immobile, he grit his teeth as all the children looked at him, all of them hoping that it would be their parents waiting for them. Even though he had a soft spot for little Kelly, five-year-old snot-nosed children terrified the hell out of him. Swallowing, he stepped into the classroom.

He heard the delighted squeal and caught sight of the little brunet as she barreled between the sets of desks and crashed into his knees. Letting out a soft groan, he picked Kelly up and settled her on his hip. Scrunching his nose at her he smiled tightly, he hadn't heard her laugh in a while. He had been forced to answer all sorts of questions on why her father wasn't there to tuck her in or read her a bedtime story, since Jenny couldn't stop tearing up whenever Kelly asked her something about her father.

"How's your head feeling?" Tony touched the bright pink band-aid on her forehead carefully.

Kelly placed a hand over the band-aid and pursed her lips. "Sore."

"Go grab your bag, Noemi said she's making your favorite for dinner tonight." Kelly gave him a blinding smile as he placed her back on the floor.

He still felt bad about the gash on the little girl's forehead. He had chased her through the house, hoping to distract her from the fact that Jenny had been on the phone screaming the person's ear off on the other end. Noemi had warned him to slow down, but he had paid no attention and had watched as Kelly ran straight into the brand new counter top.

There had been blood – a lot of it – and Jenny had turned her murderous glare on him. Kelly's look of hurt and betrayal had been enough to force him to retreat to the basement, where he'd shared a box of cookies with Yoda.

Tony shook himself out of his thoughts just in time to see Kelly's teacher approach him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, it wasn't miss Grisham, he could have sworn she'd been there when he had dropped Kelly off for the day.

"Mr Gibbs?" The young woman held out her hand politely as she pushed the delicate frame of her spectacles further up her nose.

"Uhm..." He gulped, taken aback for actually being mistaken as Kelly's father. He wasn't sure whether he was ready for that kind of commitment yet. The young blonde looked at him with a soft smile, her hand still stretched out towards him. He heard soft snickering from his left – he turned a glare on Kelly and her friends.

He took her hand and shook it firmly. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, startled witless with how pretty she was, completely forgetting that she though he was Kelly's father. "Hi," He gave her the patent DiNozzo smile, the same smile he had inherited from his father.

"I'll be filling in for the next week, so if you or your wife have any questions, please do feel free to ask." She tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear.

Tony was still gaping like a fish when Kelly decided that she'd had enough of giggling with her friends. Skipping to where the Italian was, still looking rather dumbfounded she grabbed a hold of his hand. Waving at her small group of friends she tugged on Tony's hand insistently, "Tony, can we go now?"

The substitute teacher gave them a strange look, but smiled none the less. "I'll see tomorrow, Kelly."

Kelly gave her teacher a toothy grin, "Yes, ma'am."

When his brain finally caught up with what was going on, he quickly offered his hand to the young blonde again. "Maybe when you have the chance we can meet for coffee?" He gave her another charming smile, his olive eyes twinkling.

"Excuse me?!" The woman gave him a dirty look, the same look Kate occasionally gave him when he pushed his jokes a little too far.

That's when it dawned on him.

"What? No, no, no… Uh, Kelly's not mine. I'm just picking her up, her mother is at home-" Tony held up a hand, shaking his head furiously. "You know what, I think it's best we just leave, it was nice meeting you, I'll be sure to fill in her parents about what you said."

Swinging Kelly up in the air, he secured her on his hip and headed for the door before he could embarrass himself even further. "You need more sleep, DiNozzo." He muttered under his breath as they headed down the hallway, trying to get far away from what just happened.

 _ **X**_

Yoda sniffed around the front door, his bat-like ears continuously twitching as he listened to the various noises around him. He let out a soft growl as he sniffed around Tony's trainers. He grabbed the shoe between his teeth and headed for his basket.

The Terrier let out a muffled bark as the front door opened, allowing a gust of wind to sweep through the house. Yoda perked up the moment he saw Kelly, he snorted as he headed straight for her, licking her face excitedly he whined when she turned her face away.

Tony ran a hand through his wet hair, hoping to avoid Jenny's wrath before she realized he had tracked mud all over the clean floors. He narrowed his eyes, the house was quiet, a little too quiet. He checked his beeper, trying to see if maybe they had left him a message. Noemi had been on high alert ever since Gibbs had left, she had succeeded in making him a nervous wreck the first few days he'd been staying with them.

Licking his lips, he kicked off his boots and padded across the wooden floor to where Kelly had flopped down on the couch, staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey, Kelly Bear, do you want a snack?" Tony placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kelly looked at him with dull blue eyes, her lower lip jutted out – valiantly trying to fight the tears that threatened to slip. Sitting up she wiped at her eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Daddy always calls me Kelly Bear."

The Italian frowned, there had been a lot of questions the morning after Gibbs had left. It was becoming increasingly difficult to come up with new answers every time the five-year-old had a question. Jenny had informed him that he should stick to the truth as much as possible, there was no point in lying to her. He was silent for a while, unsure of how he could comfort her since she very clearly missed her father.

More to the point, where the hell was Jenny?

The clatter of something in the laundry room drew his attention. Rising to his feet, he rested a hand on his Sig. The muttered curse alerted him that it was the redhead in question. Relaxing, he dropped his arms to his sides, watching with the barest hint of amusement as Jenny glared at the laundry detergent that had spilled all over the floor.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?"

The pair of balled up smelly socks that hit him in the face was indication enough that he'd startled her. He scrunched his nose at the smell and gave the redhead a traumatized look, "What the hell was that for?"

"Next time, I will shoot you." The threat was real and he thought it wise not to make any sort of comment.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Tony mumbled as he tossed the pair of socks with the rest of the laundry sorted into neat piles. He watched Jenny as she moved around, shuffling from one spot to another. He'd noticed recently that she had an obsession with cleaning every reachable surface she could find. He assumed that it was her way of taking her mind off what was going on.

Jenny placed a hand on her stomach and ran it in soothing circles. Moving around the suddenly too small laundry room, she tried cleaning up the spilled detergent. A warm hand on her shoulder stopped her, she gave the Italian an annoyed look.

"I'll clean it up." He pried everything out of her hands, giving her a dull version of his usual smile. "I think Kelly could use your company just about now."

"I thought Noemi was picking her up from school?" The redhead raised an eyebrow at him. It was grating on her nerves that she was continuously left out of the loop. She couldn't fit behind the wheel of the Jeep anymore and she hadn't even attempted to get in her sleek Audi – Jethro's truck was back in Stillwater until Jackson came down to meet the new baby.

"I offered to pick Kelly up since it's closer to the Navy Yard and Noemi said I didn't know the first thing about going to the supermarket." Tony gave her a boyish smile and applied himself to cleaning up the mess on the floor.

Jenny shook her head, nobody knew how to shop according to Noemi. Placing a hand on her lower back she shuffled through the kitchen, spotting the little girl curled up on the couch, her father's USMC hoodie clutched close to her chest.

"Hey, Kelly, how's my little girl doing?" Jenny took a seat next to her, letting the five-year-old cuddle into her side. She'd seen the sadness in those large blue eyes before she had the opportunity to hide it. Placing a hand on top of her head, she pulled the little girl closer.

"Mommy," Kelly sniffed, wiping at her cheeks furiously, "I miss Daddy."

The redhead froze momentarily. It was the first time that Kelly had called her mommy. It was usually 'Jenny', which had never really bothered her. It did however feel strange hearing the little girl call her something other than by her name. Tears sprung to her eyes, a smile gracing her lips as she pulled the little girl even closer, placing a kiss in her curly hair.

She wanted to tell Jethro, to share with him the overwhelming sense of love and adoration with which the word was spoken. But he wasn't there and she had to cherish the moment with a tinge of sadness in her heart.

"I do too, baby, I do too."

Tony watched them from the kitchen, drinking his coffee thoughtfully. After the Paris Op he had thought that maybe he and Ziva could pick up right where they had left off, what was five months between lovers? Apparently it was enough time for the both of them to realize that they weren't quite ready for something serious.

He shook his head, what had he been thinking? Although, spending the last four weeks with Jenny and Kelly made him realize that he was far from being ready to take on the stress and fear that came with having a family.

The growl coming from right next to him brought him back to reality, making him aware that the dog's growl was directed at his beeper that had somehow found its way onto the kitchen counter. Recognizing the number as Ziva's, he placed his mug on the counter and tried locating one of the cordless phones.

 _ **x**_

The smell that reached his nostrils by the time he emerged from the basement caused his stomach to growl despite the news he had just received. He huffed in frustration as he closed the basement door behind him, listening to the steady stream of conversation drifting around in the kitchen.

Noemi was floating around in the kitchen with Kelly hot on her heels, curious to find out which of her favorite dishes were being prepared. He caught Jenny's eye as he stepped into the kitchen, discreetly motioning for her to follow him into the living room.

Making sure that Kelly was preoccupied enough not to notice that she was missing, she made her way into the living room. She stopped right in her tracks, gritting her teeth, screwing her eyes shut she breathed deeply. The pain gradually faded and she was able to take a deep breath.

Tony stared at her bewildered, his pale face lined with worry and stress. Jenny gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, it was just a contraction."

"What?!" He looked about ready to pass out, "Should we call an ambu-"

"No..." Jenny cut him off, waddling towards him she squeezed his hand comfortingly. "I've been having them since the start of my third trimester, Tony, it's absolutely normal. Some of them just hurt a little more than others."

Tony gave her a suspicious look, not sure whether the explanation actually put him at ease. Taking her arm gently he led her towards the couch, knowing he'd feel better if she had a seat. He ran a hand over his mouth, he was never any good at this part of his job. Placing his hands on his hips, he diverted his gaze to the pictures on the mantelpiece.

"Tony?" Jenny asked, her voice laced with worry. "Is it Jethro?"

Turning to face her he met her intense emerald gaze, he let out a defeated sigh. "I just got off the phone with Ziva, JSOC has officially announced Gibbs as MIA. They've given their search team until Friday." He took a seat next to her, taking her hand in his.

He was expecting tears – an angry snarl that told him that it wasn't good enough, an order to perform the impossible. The last thing he wanted was to see was the quiet acceptance in her bloodshot eyes, as if she had been anticipating this outcome from the very beginning. She placed a hand on her abdomen, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth as she took a moment to process the information.

They both knew all too well what MIA meant to JSOC.

"Jenny, I-"

"Please don't mention anything to Kelly?" The suppressed tears in her voice felt like a sucker punch right to his gut. "Until..." She sniffed, "Until we know for sure, I think it would be best not to tell anyone."

"Jenny, he can't… I mean he won't..." He was struggling to wrap his head around this. He couldn't imagine his boss just leaving his family like this.

Jenny shook her head, she couldn't talk about this right now, there were too many things running through her mind. Blinking back the sting of tears, she felt the baby give a fluttering kick. Excusing herself quickly, she headed up the stairs, not sure she'd be able to stop herself from crying when she looked into Kelly's all too familiar blue eyes.

He sat at the head of the table, his gaze fixed on a blank spot on the wall. Noemi had retired to one of the guest bedrooms saying something about an oncoming headache. He had tucked Kelly in just before she could fall asleep with her face in her plate. Jenny had been quiet ever since he had told her what Ziva had managed to find out.

He had worked enough cases over the years to know that once JSOC announced an operative as MIA, it was only a matter of time they were declared deceased. The Director was unreachable, probably still in MTAC, where he had been since his return from Fort Bragg.

They were all told not to get involved with the situation, and all the higher ups had successfully confiscated whatever lead they had in finding their boss. The director of the CIA had made a brief appearance during the day as well, dragging a gaunt looking Tobias Fornell behind him, who had been the lucky winner of representing the FBI in this maelstrom.

The sudden ring of the telephone startled him enough to have him reach for his weapon. When it was evident no one else was going to answer he reached for the phone just in time.

"Gibbs residence."

" _Ola, Probie."_ The familiar raspy voice sounded in his ear.

* * *

She listened to the phone ring downstairs, waiting for the ring to either stop or the answering machine to pick it up, or Tony, whoever got it first. When the annoying ring stopped she relaxed back in the handmade chair, watching the five-year-old currently sprawled out right in the middle of the king-sized bed.

It had been a while since Kelly had found her way into their bedroom, occasionally it was due to night terrors or when she was really sick and neither of them would be able to get in a decent night's sleep if they couldn't keep an eye over her.

The redhead bit her bottom lip, fighting the fresh set of tears. Taking a shuddering breath she wiped them away and shook her head at herself, silently taking stock of everything that had happened over the last two years.

She never would have allowed herself to cry, not even when she had attended her father's funeral. Yet, things had changed dramatically after her return from Paris and after it was proven that her father was in fact murdered by the man she had suspected all along.

The relief and peace had allowed her to finally build a relationship with her mother, which had been rocky and filled with many regrettable conversations – mostly due to her own stubborn beliefs. It was still a rare occurrence for her to let a few stray tears slip these days, her job demanded that of her.

Kelly mumbled in her sleep, curling herself into a tight ball and clutching her father's pillow closer to her chest. Smiling softly, Jenny struggled to her feet, grabbing the thin blanket and covering her daughter. Tucking a few curls behind her ear, she stroked her cheek tenderly simply watching her for a few more minutes.

The floorboards creaked with each step she took, and she wasn't sure whether it had always been that way or if the added weight she was carrying around was affecting their sudden need to protest. She breathed deeply, trying to deal with the pain she was feeling.

The first time she had pain Jethro had nearly lost his mind with panic, rushing her to the hospital before she even had a chance to realize what was going on around her. Braxton Hicks contractions, she'd told the doctor exactly what she thought of him when he had assured her that they were normal and more a discomfort than actual contraction pain. He was a guy, what did he know?

The stairs had become an absolute daunting task whenever she had to face them. Each step creaked louder than the first, by the time she reached the bottom she was annoyed with everything around her. The strong smell of coffee drifted through the living room, causing her mouth to almost water.

The creaking floorboards didn't really matter all that much anymore as she found her way to the kitchen where Tony was once again lost in thought as he sipped from his cup.

"Food for thought?" She asked in a whisper as not to startle him.

The Italian finally acknowledged her, giving her a lopsided smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Jenny waved her hand at him, shaking her head and sinking down on the chair next to his. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in months." He seemed to relax. "Besides, I think the smell lured me down here in the first place."

"Haven't had some good ol' cup of joe in a while, huh?"

Jenny laughed shaking her head and fluttering her eyelashes as memories flickered through her mind. Placing a hand on her pregnant belly she stared out of the window, a gentle smile on her face. "Jethro finds it more amusing than he's allowed to." She smiled to herself, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. "I think he enjoys knowing that I'd kiss him even if he's being a bastard, just so I can remember what coffee tastes like."

Tony snorted with laughter, finding that tidbit of information highly entertaining.

Jenny pressed her fingers against her lips, looking at the Italian with wide eyes, "I said that last part out loud, didn't I?"

He swallowed his laughter, giving her an understanding smile. Finishing his coffee he placed it on the table, meeting her watery green eyes. Placing a hand over hers he turned serious. "I know that you miss him, Jenny." He seemed conflicted for a moment, wondering whether he could trust her enough to show the vulnerability he was experiencing. "We all miss him."

"I guess we'll know by Friday." Before he could get an answer in his beeper went off.

Jenny busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen, not quite ready to face the stairs just yet. She listened at Tony's side of the conversation, able to deduct that they were having trouble finding any incriminating evidence against their suspect.

A sudden pain had her grinding her teeth together, trying to breathe through it she managed to sink down on the chair she had previously occupied. Gripping the edge of the table she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

Tony scrubbed a hand over his face, pissed that he had to head back to head quarters. He pulled on his boots that were caked with dried mud, tugging on his jacket he felt around for the keys to the federal plated sedan. All the while muttering under his breath.

Yoda trotted past him, giving him a soft growl before he went to curl up in his basket. Shaking his head at the dog he finally managed to pull his jacket on.

He heard the lethargic steps behind him. Running a hand through his hair he patted his pockets for the car keys, "I'm heading back to the office for a few hours. Since it's almost midnight, I might as well crash there. If anything happens call me and I'll be here as quick as I can."

"I think it might be too late by then." The Italian turned slowly, not sure whether she was being sarcastic or just snippy.

"What do you..." He trailed off the moment he laid eyes on her, all the blood in his body seemed to drain from his face.

"DiNozzo-" Jenny grit her teeth, her face contorted with a mixture of pain and sadness. "My water just broke."

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This chapter feels a little pointless, I know. I promise to make it worth while in the next one._

 _Thanks for reading ;)_


	4. It's a

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except the mistakes those are mine._

 _ **A/N:** I know this chapter is long overdue, a lot has happened over the last few months. It is currently 1:11 am, so there is going to be a lot of mistakes, and I have to get up in roughly 4 hours. So please do bare with me. I'll fix the errors as soon a I get the chance._

 _I took some creative liberties with this chapter with both characters and medical terms, I know birth scenes are usually over dramatic so I tried to keep it real. Be warned it is a little sappy at times, but hey, what can I say I'm a sap ;)_

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

The blaring car horns didn't faze him in the least as they sped down the streets of Washington DC – his heart thundering in his throat as he flashed the headlights at the car in front of him. He grit his teeth as Jenny let out another pain filled groan. Noemi was seated right next to him in the passenger seat, trying to keep all of them as calm as possible.

He found himself doing the breathing exercises with them, he was silently thankful that none of the team was present because they'd certainly be making fun of him for this. He snapped at the car in front of him, swearing loudly as the driver cut him off. Noemi gave him a glare, silently chastising him.

"Language." Jenny managed to grit between her teeth as she gripped the door handle, her knuckles turning white as she tried to breathe through the pain.

The Italian gunned the large eight cylinder down the nearly deserted street, leaving the layers of water reflecting the street lights in rippling puddles. Noemi swallowed whatever encouragement she wanted to offer and clung to her own door in panic. He glanced in the rear view mirror, watching as Kelly clutched her grey bear under one arm and her mother's hand in the other. The five-year-old was probably the calmest one amongst them as she stared straight ahead of her.

The large Jeep skidded to a stop, the tires squealing.

Tony slid out of the driver's seat, his heavy boots thumping across the concrete paving as he headed for the large glass doors leading into the emergency room. He ignored the stares coming from other patients that had found their way into George Washington University hospital in the dead of night.

The nurse behind the reception desk jumped to her feet, her brown eyes immediately searching him for any sign of an injury. When her quick assessment was done and she finally met his green eyes seeing the panic etched all over his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked calmly.

"I need a wheelchair." He blurted out, already heading back the way he had come.

The glass doors hissed as they slid open, revealing a waddling Jenny. The nurse brushed past him quickly, rattling off questions he didn't even want to know the answers to. He watched the redhead nod calmly to all the questions, her fists occasionally balling tightly into her neatly packed duffel bag as a contraction rippled through her.

The glass doors hissed again as Noemi ushered Kelly through the doors. Kelly blinked tiredly, her blue eyes hazy as she looked around the unfamiliar room. Gripping her stuffed animal under one arm and Noemi's hand in the other she settled for silence.

"How far apart are they?" The nurse appeared in front of the Italian, her brown eyes studying him closely.

"I uh… about… I don't know." The last thing that had been on his mind was timing how far apart Jenny's contractions were, to him it seemed like it had been ever since she'd stared at him blankly in the foyer.

The nurse gave him a patronizing smile and immediately turned her attention to Jenny again, trying to pry some information out of her instead. Before he knew it they were wheeling her off towards the elevator, Kelly and Noemi in tow.

He stared after them, immovable, he wasn't supposed to be here. The fact that Jenny looked completely terrified was eating away at him. He'd never seen her vulnerable, she was headstrong and fierce in her job. It finally hit home that she might have to face life and its many obstacles on her own.

"Mister Gibbs?" A young nurse called from the nurses station. "There is some paperwork that needs to be filled out, it won't take long."

Tony opened his mouth, wanting to correct her mistake, closing it with a snap he pulled the file closer and rolled the pen between his fingers as he read through the file. He should have corrected her, but he knew the moment she found out he was in no way actually related to her he'd have to leave her alone and he wasn't going to let that happen. Besides, Ducky had played their supposed _'grandfather'_ enough by now for him to know exactly how this worked.

The shrill beeping of his pager alerted him that he hadn't let anyone know about the recent developments. The pager's clip snapped threateningly as he yanked it from his belt, the number flashing on the screen indicating that Kate had taken it upon herself to get a hold of him.

Taking the clipboard with him he fished around for some coins in his pockets. He hadn't even bothered with replacing his cellphone after Gibbs had destroyed it, he had his last girlfriend to thank for that – _what was her name again?_

The Italian's eyes scanned over the questions, silently wondering how the hell he should know half of the answers – it was high school all over again. He listened to the annoying ring of the payphone, rubbing a frustrated hand across his brow he leaned against the wall. Resting the bottom of the clipboard on his thigh he started filling in Jenny's details.

" _Special Agent Todd."_

"Kate, it's me-"

" _Where the hell are you, DiNozzo?!"_ Tony rolled his eyes as Kate cut him off.

"Jenny's in the hospital she went into labor, pick up our murderer and then head on home, we'll do the paperwork tomorrow." Pushing off the wall, Tony squeezed his eyes shut, the weight of the world seemed to be resting on his shoulders tonight.

" _Tony!"_ He placed the phone against his ear again. _"Gibbs would-"_

"Yeah, I know." He nodded his head despite the fact that she couldn't see him and hung up. Looking down at clipboard he felt somewhat satisfied with everything he had filled in, heading towards the nurses station he handed the woman the papers. She gave him the room number Jenny had been wheeled to, mentally trying to prepare himself for what came next.

 _ **X**_

Pain thrummed through her body, her head lolling occasionally as they asked her questions. She was well beyond the point of caring as they poked and prodded around, all she cared about was the drugs they had offered her earlier. Clenching her teeth she tried to relax, something that she knew was futile. Jenny pressed a hand against her forehead, trying to force the pain away and the sudden urge to cry.

The door creaked open as the midwife returned, her dark brown eyes softening noticeably as she watched the redhead fight back the tears that threatened to slip. Scanning all the beeping and flickering screens she let her professional guard slip for now.

"Where's our baby daddy?" The twinkle in the woman's eyes faded as the redhead shook her head. Taking a seat on the edge of the hospital bed she took the redhead's hand in hers, momentarily fearing the worst.

Jenny pushed herself up adjusting the pillows behind her back, tightening her ponytail she raised her eyebrows in exasperation – this wasn't what she had imagined the day she had found out she was pregnant. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she shook her head and cast her eyes on the fetal heart monitor, watching the lines pulse rhythmically.

"On assignment." She couldn't bare the thought of admitting that she might never see her husband again.

"Do I need to have a word with my brother-in-law?" Rebecca Thomas asked, pursing her lips and raising a sassy eyebrow.

Jenny grinned despite the circumstances, ever since her transition from fieldwork to counter terrorism she had found herself engaging with the Vance family on several social occasions. She had come to like Jackie Vance and when she had found out that her no-nonsense midwife was her friend's sister, she couldn't help but like the woman even more.

"He chose to go, nothing I said could change his mind." There was the barest tinge of hurt in her voice, in hindsight she understood her husband's deep found need to serve his country.

"If he wasn't that good looking, he'd be in a world of hurt." Rebecca gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Pushing herself off the bed she moved around the room, checking each machine that monitored the redhead.

Rebecca frowned as she paged through the charts, she made a few notes before shutting the file and placing it back. Slipping her pen in her coat pocket she gave the redhead an assuring smile once again. "Your contractions aren't that strong as of yet, I know it doesn't feel that way, but I want you to relax as much as possible. When I see we're moving into active labor we can discuss the administration of drugs."

"I want them." Jenny glared at her from where she was propped up against all the pillows.

"Sure you do, everyone does." Rebecca laughed as she headed towards the door. "Now, relax I'll check on you a bit later."

The door closed behind her with a soft snap, leaving her all alone once again. Resting a hand on her stomach she watched the monitor displaying the baby's heart rate. She let a watery smile slip as she remembered her husband's reaction the first time they heard their baby's heart beat. He had been awestruck, emotional even.

The thought of raising two children on her own was terrifying. She suddenly had new found respect for single parents. She chewed on her bottom lip as thoughts raced through her mind, distracting her enough not to notice the door to her room opening.

He gave her a brave smile, his hair plastered to his forehead from the rain that had started falling again. He shifted from one foot to another, not sure whether she wanted to see him or not. He'd contemplated asking Rebecca if she could ask the redhead if she would want to see him. He had finally gathered the courage to face her on his own.

"Hey," He shifted nervously again. "I didn't know if I should come in or stay outside, guess I just wanted to see if you were doing okay."

"Thank you, Tony," Jenny smiled at him tiredly as he ventured uncertainly towards her. He seemed so out of place, the usual mischievous look in his eyes missing as he took a seat in one of the plastic chairs. She reached for his hand, squeezing it in hers. "For everything."

Tony lifted his head, green eyes sparkling at the recognition.

"I know I've been a bit of a bitch the last few months."

The Italian shrugged his shoulders, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he met her gaze. "Don't worry about it, Gibbs told me that I shouldn't take everything you say to heart."

"Excuse me?" Her temper flared momentarily.

Holding up his hands in surrender he gave her a cheeky smile. Running a hand through his hair he leaned back in the hospital chair, watching the redhead thoughtfully. She raised an eyebrow at him in question and he knew he couldn't keep what he was thinking to himself.

"It's nothing like in the movies…" He trailed off, his face pinched with a combination between disgust and disappointment. "You know… the screaming and swearing. The whole _'_ _I want to kill my husband'_ part-" He gave an embarrassed laugh, "What I'm saying is, that maybe the sequel of _Father of the Bride_ gave me the wrong impression."

Jenny let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head at the young man. "What I find interesting is that you actually watched that movie." She watched with delight as realization started to set in about what he had just revealed.

Tony pursed his lips his eyes narrowed suspiciously, he opened his mouth to say something before stopping himself. He licked his lips, gave her a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck with uncertainty. "Just don't tell Kate."

"Your secret's safe with me." She assured him as she adjusted the pillows behind her back.

Tony eased back in his chair, keeping a close eye on Jenny as she preoccupied herself with everything around her. He saw the humor drain out of her features when she thought he wasn't looking. He shuddered to think about everything else she had managed to hide from all of them over the last few weeks. He was observant enough to know that she had placated everyone with fake smiles since Gibbs had left.

She was the toughest person he had ever met. It explained why Ziva had left everything to follow her partner all the way to Europe. Maybe he'd been too quick in his judgment of the Israeli, given the chance he'd most probably follow Gibbs regardless of everything would have to leave behind. He should have followed him.

"Jenny, I should have taken Gibbs' place." He could see that he had caught her off guard – her eyes were raw with emotion as she looked right through him.

Shaking her head she gave him a sardonic smile, "Rule 45."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "it was never his mess to begin with."

"Jethro had been distracted, Kelly was sick, his mind had been clouded with both worry and stress. NCIS had been spread too thin to have someone else partnered with Mike." Jenny shook her head, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Jethro had accidentally given away their position, they had manged to take out almost everyone except one guy, he shot Mike."

"He's the loose end." Tony muttered quietly. The redhead nodded and gave him a knowing look, she'd clearly trusted him enough to let him in on the boss' past, something he wasn't going to take for granted. "Explains why he goes ape when one of us messes up."

"He means well, Tony, even when it seems like he's being unreasonable." Jenny took his hand in hers again. She knew that Jethro would be proud with how the young man had taken on all his responsibilities. "He wants you to have the right skills when you decide to leave the team… or take over the team."

Tony's head snapped up, the meaning behind her words hitting him right in the gut. Taking over the team had become a harsh reality in the last few hours. He wasn't sure he'd be able to cope all that well when Friday rolled around and Gibbs was officially announced deceased.

* * *

 _20 Hours Later_

The waiting room was filled with voices with the occasional Italian phrase being thrown into the mix. Both close- and extended family had found their way to the maternity wing, giving the head nurse a coronary when she had to deal with them.

Abby was nervously pacing around the waiting room, telling anyone who was willing to listen just how scared she was for Jenny and that she'd be giving Gibbs an earful when he finally resurfaced. Tim, Kate and Jackson were the recent victims of her rant – when the older Gibbs had tried to assure her she had listened and ignored what he had said.

Ziva watched from across the room, she had narrowly escaped the exuberant scientist, using Kelly as an excuse to get away. Joann was right next to her along with Noemi and Angela, all three women had taken turns in visiting the redhead over the course of the last twenty hours.

The Israeli rubbed an eye tiredly, she'd been in the waiting room since one o'clock in the morning and it didn't seem like the wait was going to end anytime soon. James, Jenny's oldest brother, had informed them that Jenny had gone into prolonged labor and that there was no indication that the baby would be coming anytime soon.

The door to the waiting room swung open revealing the midwife, they all perked up considerably hoping she would be the barer of good news. "Kelly," The little girl looked up from where the twin Bernardi brothers had been entertaining her with their antics.

"Your mommy would like to see you." Rebecca eyed the three women looking at her. She'd had her hands full with the three of them, the last thing Jenny needed was them trying to tell her what to do. She had assisted her fair share of families with all-knowing mothers to know they were anything but helpful.

"Do you mind if I take her?" Ziva asked quietly as Kelly moseyed towards them. Rebecca nodded discreetly and held the door open as Ziva and Kelly moved passed her. She gave the three older women a look when they tried to say something.

"How is Jenny?" Ziva inquired as they made their way towards the redhead's room.

"Prolonged labor isn't uncommon, although hers seem to be more psychological than physical. The fact that Jethro isn't here is a big part of that." Rebecca stopped, her hand resting on the door handle. "I suggested she see Kelly, it might help her relax knowing she's okay, she's been worried about her."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ziva asked, not sure she'd like the answer.

Rebecca smiled at Kelly as she eyed her stethoscope, meeting the Israeli's concerned eyes she didn't bother with hiding her concern. "Unless you're a miracle worker, there's not much you can do."

The room was quiet apart from monitors beeping softly in the background. Jenny was propped on her side, her hair tied in a messy bun as she glared at the cup that contained her melting ice chips. The patter of footsteps immediately drew her attention to the little girl as she skipped across the linoleum floor.

Kelly gave her a blinding smile as she maneuvered herself onto the bed. Taking her mother's hand in her own she held it in her lap, "Nana Angela says that the baby is going to be here soon." Kelly said excitedly, "When the baby comes, can we call him Han Solo or Obi-Wan?"

Jenny laughed, running her fingers through Kelly's curly hair. "How about we decide when the baby is born, it might be a girl."

Kelly smiled at her mother brightly and nodded her head. She busied herself with playing with her mother's fingers as Ziva stepped closer. The Israeli seemed anxious, as if she was trying to find a way out of the room.

"Relax, Ziva, it's just a hospital room." Jenny murmured as she watched Kelly contentedly.

"I still do not like them." Ziva grumbled darkly. They held too many bad memories for her, memories of Ari before he had dropped of the face of the earth.

"Where's Tony?" Jenny asked instead, she hadn't seen the Italian in a while, he'd opted for sitting with her instead of in the waiting room, apparently Abby was driving him insane with questions.

Ziva snapped out of her train of thought. "He said he had something to do that was important, something about a friend that needed a lift." She shrugged her shoulders, she though it was an excuse for him to get away from everything. "Why do you need anything?"

Jenny looked at her with wide eyes, the colour draining from her features. Biting her lip she freed her hand from Kelly's grip and balled her fists tightly. She ground her teeth together and tried to breathe through the pain. The contraction seemed to last longer than any of the others she'd previously had.

Ziva jolted into action, grabbing Kelly quickly as the little girl looked at her mother in panic. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing baby, why don't you go with Ziva so you guys can find some dinner." The redhead tried to smile as the contraction subsided. "Ziva, would you mind calling Rebecca?"

Kelly nodded as she clung to Ziva, "I love you, Mommy."

Ziva headed to the nurses station where Rebecca was quietly talking with another nurse. She looked up as the Israeli approached them quickly. "Jenny is asking for you, she seems to have had a contraction."

"Please let this be it." Rebecca murmured as she hurried towards the redhead's room.

Ziva adjusted Kelly on her hip as she wandered down the hall, side stepping the waiting room in favor of some peace and quiet, she could hear them talk from across the room and she was in no mood to deal with them. Spotting the payphone she narrowed her eyes, intent on finding out where it was Tony had disappeared to.

Kelly seemed preoccupied enough with everything going on around her that she wasn't as attuned to her surroundings as usual. "Kelly, why don't you have a seat over there and play with the toys while a quickly phone Tony?"

She looked at the table reluctantly before nodding her head and taking a seat, pulling a colouring book towards her. Ziva pulled a couple of coins out of her back pocket before dialing her own number, she had given Tony her phone when he had told her he was leaving. She listened as the phone rang, it was odd that he didn't pick up right away.

Static echoed in her ear and she could almost see the irritation on his face as he answered gruffly.

"DiNozzo, where the hell are you?"

" _Busy."_

Ziva grit her teeth, "Jenny is in labor, the last thing she needs is you disappearing as well."

" _Move it, Probie."_

"Is that Mike Franks?" Ziva practically shouted, a string of Hebrew following afterwards. She could hear Tony growl something on the other side before the line went dead.

Slamming the phone back in its cradle she turned around, a young nurse was staring at her nervously from where she was sitting. Ziva gave her a forced smile before calling Kelly so they could head back to the waiting room.

 _ **X**_

It was nearing ten o'clock when the same nurse from earlier appeared in the waiting room. She gave them all a calm smile as she explained that Jenny had finally moved into the final stage of labor and that they were getting ready to deliver baby Gibbs. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief in the room at the news. Excitement seemed to settle over the family members, each of them trying to prepare themselves to welcome a new family member.

Kate took a seat next to Ziva, her dark hair tucked behind her ear as she watched Kelly valiantly fighting to stay awake as she leaned against Jackson with her feet thrown over Julio's lap. "Where the hell is DiNozzo?" The brunet made sure to keep her voice low, there was no need to alert everyone else that something was wrong.

"I don't know, but when I find him, I will kill him… slowly." Ziva hissed as she surveyed the waiting room.

"Tomorrow is Friday." Kate whispered softly as she watched Jackson stroke Kelly's hair. She had said it more to herself than to Ziva. JSOC would be calling off their search, if they haven't done it already.

"I phoned Tony earlier, I could have sworn I heard Mike in the background." Ziva looked at Kate as the other woman raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe he went to kill him instead." Both women shared a smile.

They had all tried their best working under the radar in trying to find Gibbs, but it was of no use. Their only connection was Mike Franks and he had disappeared even before they could even think of asking him for information. Everything had been a maelstrom of emotion and dead ends and now they were left with the carnage.

The door to the waiting room cracked open, forcing everyone to look at each other with bated breath. Whoever was on the other side had only left the door open an inch or two, making the tension in the room even more palpable.

The door finally swung open, revealing a drenched Tony DiNozzo. He seemed even more tired than before, the dark circles under his eyes raising concern in their Medical Examiner. Ducky abandoned his position next to Joann in order for him to take a closer look at the young agent.

"Anthony, you will get sick my dear boy, where have you been?" The good doctor grabbed the young man by the chin to stop his head from moving around.

"Yes, Tony, you looked like a drowned cat." Ziva sneered at him.

"Rat," Tony bit at her, much to the Bernardi brothers delight.

Ziva pulled her face at him as he chose to sit next to her after Ducky's examination. Tony rolled his eyes and relaxed in his chair, looking at her with an arrogant smirk. "You'll be sorry later."

"I doubt that."

 _ **X**_

Jenny squeezed her eyes shut, trying to breathe through yet another contraction. They seemed to be never ending and the pain was becoming more and more unbearable. She tried to find a focal point, but it was of no use, and no amount of breathing was helping her either.

She collapsed against the pillows, trying to regain whatever strength she had left. Rebecca was right beside her, trying to support her as much as she possibly could. Jenny wiped at her eyes, not sure whether it was sweat or tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Okay, Jenny, you're almost there." Rebecca smiled at her, "Another centimeter and then we can start pushing."

Jenny nodded tensely, her fists quivering as she felt another contraction starting. She clenched her teeth, consciously trying the breathing techniques from the couple of lamaze classes she and Jethro had attended. This time she was certain that it was tears rolling down her cheeks. She mentally counted down the seconds the contraction lasted this time around.

"Well done, Jenny. We're almost there, you're going to feel the urge to push, but it's important we do this together, okay?"

Jenny simply nodded, trying to prepare herself for what was to come.

The door opened revealing the midwife's assistant, she smiled at Jenny as she stepped into the room, "Misses Gibbs, I know that you said you don't want anyone in the room with you, but this gentleman is very persistent."

Jenny grit her teeth, the only person she could think of was Ducky, and she was willing to kill him before this baby was born. She simply nodded her head, she'd deal with him later. The fact that Rebecca wasn't biting her visitor's head off was something that went unnoticed.

Jenny felt a warm palm clasp her sweaty hand, squeezing comfortingly with each breath she took.

Opening her eyes she tried to focus on the face in front of her.

Large blue eyes stared down at her, brimming with tears. He didn't try to hide his emotions when she mouthed his name against his cheek.

"I love you." It was all he could manage.

Rebecca shared a look with her assistant, moments like these made her job worth while. "Okay, mommy, the baby is crowning. When I say push, you give it your best." She encouraged as the process started.

Jethro held onto his wife's hand, offering her silent support as she dug her nails into his skin. He kissed her temple in silent encouragement as she leaned against him before there was another command for one last big push.

Jenny gripped her husband's hand, mustering the last of her strength to finally meet her baby.

A sharp cry echoed in the room.

 _ **X**_

Jenny reclined against her fresh set of pillows, enjoying the sweet bliss that had finally settled over her. Everyone had been both shocked and overjoyed when they had found Jethro seated next to her when they had taken turns to meet the baby.

Both Kate and Ziva had been squealing little girls when they finally held the baby, Abby had refused to have a partner she was dead set on hogging the baby as much as possible. The rest of their family had taken a quick look, agreeing that they would return in the morning when both mother and baby were well rested.

The last person to slink into the room was young Tony DiNozzo. He smiled at the redhead as he finally got the chance to hold the little bundle in his arms. He cooed at the baby softly, scrunching his nose as he looked at the parents. "The baby's got Gibbs' nose."

Jethro shook his head as Tony handed the baby back to him. He looked over at his wife, "Tony, before you go, we felt that you deserve to know first." Jenny nodded for Jethro to continue. "It's a girl."

Tony smiled at them, nodding his head in kind. He was going to keep to himself about exactly how much he was going to win with the office betting pool.

Kelly was passed out in one of the small cots, not even the excitement of the day could keep her awake. Jethro handed the baby back to Jenny, setting about making Kelly comfortable. She had looked at him bleary-eyed when he had finally held her in his arms, but she had simply nodded off again.

Settling next to Jenny on the hospital bed he wrapped an arm around her, luxuriating the feeling of having his family with him again. He held his baby girl's tiny hand in his palm, fascinated with how small she was. Looking up he met his wife's gaze, knowing that she had a lot of questions. He shook his head at her, too choked up to express how relieved he was to see them.

She pressed a tender palm to his cheek, he was battered and bruised with a split lip and a bandage covering his shoulder under his scrubs top. "All that matters is that you came back."

"If it hadn't been for Tony, we'd probably still be stuck in Columbia." Jethro shook his head, "Mike found me in a local village, dragged my ass to the nearest beach where a friend of Tony's waited with a plane."

Jenny bit her lip, cradling her daughter close to her chest as she groaned. Looking up she looked over at a sleeping Kelly. "Kelly called me mommy the other night, and I wanted to share the moment with you, but you weren't there."

Jethro grit his teeth, leaning forward he kissed his wife long and hard. Pulling away, nudged her nose affectionately. "I'll never leave you guys again."

Jenny nodded too overcome with exhaustion to ask her husband anything else. She handed the bundle over to him who wasted no time in cradling her close to his chest, already cooing at her as she groaned. She listened as he whispered to her quietly.

"Adira, do you know what your name means?" He cooed. "Strong and noble, just like your mommy."

Jenny smiled.

Maybe life was going to work out for them after all.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _It was sappy, I know, just deal with it ;) (I mean that in the nicest way possible.)_

 _Not my best work, but it's something. Thank you for reading._


End file.
